


Просто надо выпустить пар

by Hitoris



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Other, Parody, Sexual Tension, Subtext, Teasing, self-translate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoris/pseuds/Hitoris
Summary: Франки уже пытался "выпустить пар", но почему-то он по-прежнему весь фиолетовый, бедняжка. Кажется, кому-то придется ему помочь. И кто бы это мог быть? А главное, как?!Продолжение событий 440 главы. Со всех щелей сочится стеб и *очень* пошлый подтекст.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stress relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298778) by [Hitoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoris/pseuds/Hitoris). 



> Я тут немного развлекаюсь со свеженькой главушкой. Не рекомендуется воспринимать эту зарисовку всерьез. Может быть опасно для душевного равновесия.
> 
> Варнинг: никакой порнографии в тексте не предусмотрено. Но если очень постараетесь, можете попытаться ее поискать. Я не буду возражать.
> 
> Собственный перевод моего же фика с английского на русский. [My translation of my own work from English to Russian.]

— У нас нет на это времени, — почесывая голову, вздохнул Музака, глядя на валяющегося без сознания Доранта. — Позже будем думать, что делать с этим пацаном и его модификациями. А пока лучше перенеси его куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, Кентас.

Кентас кивнул и поспешил отскрести от земли то, что осталось от молодого оборотня, и упорхнул с ним куда-то.

— А сейчас давайте уже двигаться. А то как бы нам не пропустить все веселье, если твой мастер доберется туда первым, Франкенштейн…

— Боюсь, не все так просто, — возразил Франкенштейн, осматривая собственные руки. — Кажется, любовь моя даже не думает меня отпускать, — не особо весело улыбнулся он.

— Ты о чем вообще? — Музака был явно озадачен.

— Мое оружие, Темное Копье. К сожалению, оно обладает собственным разумом. И, будучи себе на уме, оно терпеть не может, когда ему мешают получить желаемое. И сейчас оно все еще голодно. Надо заметить, вашими стараниями, Музака-ним. Я уже много раз пытался убедить его отступить, но безуспешно, — вздохнул Франкенштейн, на мгновение став куда серьезнее обычного. Но, конечно же, на долго его не хватило…

— Вы же видите, что я все еще под его эффектом? Цвет должен бы выдавать… Ах, постойте, ваш народ вообще-то цвета различает? Или вы, как собаки, все в черно-белом видите? — Франки вызывающе усмехнулся, слегка наклонив голову, и сделал шаг вперед.

— Это ты так меня провоцировать пытаешься? — Музака ухмыльнулся в ответ, не скрывая оскала. Он явно был раздражен, хотя и старался сохранять контроль, зная, с кем имеет дело. — У тебя какие-то проблемы? И, вообще, при чем тут я?

— К сожалению, теперь это не только моя проблема, но и ваша, Музака-ним. Обычно мой мастер помогает мне в подобных ситуациях. Но сейчас я бы очень не хотел беспокоить его по таким пустякам. Его жизненная сила слишком драгоценна, чтобы тратить её на меня. Увы, не считая мастера, только вы смогли бы меня сдержать сейчас, случись мне лишиться остатков своего рассудка. Судя по всему, вы достаточно выносливы, чтобы пережить это без существенного урона для себя, если будете осторожны. Я только что имел возможность в этом лично убедиться, — он взглядом указал на руки Музаки, на которых все еще виднелись две заживающие черные раны.

— И с чего это ты вдруг так уверен, что мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как тебе помогать? Мы, знаешь ли, не приятели, чтобы выручать друг-друга за спасибо. И вообще нам лучше бы поторапливаться и заняться делом, — Музака явно не горел желанием соглашаться, но все же продолжал неохотно слушать, вероятно, догадываясь, что дело серьезное.

— О, поверьте, вы в первую очередь заинтересованы в том, чтобы помочь мне сейчас. Особенно если вы все еще собираетесь сразиться с тем главарем, как его, Муд… Мадук, кажется?.. Ведь если вы мне не поможете, в то время как я проиграю свою маленькую внутреннюю битву… скорее всего, вы обнаружите, что врагов на сегодня у вас стало на одного больше. И один из них — невменяемый монстр, без разбора разрушающий все на своем пути, способный подпортить вашу регенерацию помимо прочего.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Франкенштейн… — Музака раздраженно почесывал свою мохнатую голову, наморщив лоб. Но, как бы он ни был недоволен сложившейся ситуацией, перспектива иметь дело одновременно с Мадуком и свихнувшимся Франкенштейном, действительно, не внушала оптимизма. — Ну ладно, что от меня требуется?

— Очень дальновидно с вашей стороны согласиться без промедления. Не беспокойтесь, от вас не потребуется ничего особенного. Уверен, у вас более, чем достаточная квалификация для этой задачи. Просто оприходуй меня хорошенько, Музака-ним, — почти промурлыкал Франкенштейн крайне недвусмысленным тоном и каким-то не своим голосом, вызывающе ухмыляясь.

—…Чего? — оборотень невольно приоткрыл рот. Было сложно сказать, действительно ли он не понял, что имел в виду Франки, или же просто не мог поверить, что он действительно сказал это вслух.

— Я говорю, просто атакуйте меня, — со вздохом сказал Франкенштейн, закатив глаза, явно разочарованный отсутствием реакции. — Только не перестарайтесь, по возможности. А то, чего доброго, еще раз за сегодня сражаться придется. И поторапливайтесь уже. Обещаю, что не буду сопротивляться. Однако за Копье не ручаюсь.

— Ну так бы сразу и сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я тебе зад надрал, — вервульф тоже сделал шаг вперед, хрустя пальцами с дерзкой ухмылкой на лице.

— Ой, а я-то думал, что уже давно дал это понять. Еще когда Копьем на вас замахнулся. Это вы что-то притормаживаете слегка, Музака-ним, — с провокационной усмешкой Франкенштейн жестом обоих рук предложил своему оппоненту подойти поближе.

— Да, да, я уже понял… провоцировать ты мастер, — сказал Музака, возвращаясь в свою истинную форму. — Уж поверь мне, злить меня еще больше сейчас не в твоих интересах. Я и так уже не могу гарантировать, что тебя потом не придется собирать по кусочкам.

— Меньше слов, больше дела. А то что-то в сон потянуло, — Франки наиграно зевнул и расставил руки, демонстрируя, что не намерен уклоняться.

Музака с ревом бросился на него, и сходу ударил кулаком в живот, отправив соперника в непродолжительный полет до ближайшего кратера, оставшегося от битвы с Дорантом. Оборотень последовал за ним в один прыжок. Встав на одно колено рядом с лежащим на спине человеком, Музака пригвоздил его к земле, крепко ухватив за шею.

— Музака-ним… когда я вас попросил не перестараться… я не имел в виду, что вам следует обращаться со мной как с юной девой, — удар ученого явно не впечатлил, но даже при этом его глаза сверкали в каком-то демоническом экстазе. Он определенно наслаждался процессом.

— Советую вам серьезнее подойти к своей задаче, иначе я могу перехватить инициативу, — сказав это, Франкенштейн резко схватил Музаку за плечо и перекатил вместе с собой, оказавшись, таким образом, верхом на его бедрах. Похоже, ему ни сколько не мешало, что оборотень по-прежнему держал его за шею. На мгновение все его тело вспыхнуло темно-пурпурной энергией, и несколько черных лучей вытянулись из-за его спины, молниеносно отхлестав Музаку по рукам и груди. —  _Уж поверьте мне_ , вам не понравится, если я буду сверху.

Бывший лидер оборотней явно не ожидал такого поворота событий. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на подобную дерзость. Но, стоило ему выйти из ступора, как стало очевидно, что Франкенштейн все же добился своего. Музака был в бешенстве.

— Однако отчаянный ты человек, Франкенштейн. Тебе так умереть не терпится? Ладно, убедил. Сейчас я тебе помогу, — практически прорычал он, оскалив зубы. Хотя, несмотря на видимую ярость, не было похоже, чтобы Музака был настроен так уж серьезно. Используя шею Франкенштейна как рычаг, он вновь перекатил их обоих, и на этот раз сам без особого стеснения сел на оппонента всем своим весом.

Его свободная рука, теперь направленная на грудь человека, начала светиться белой энергией. Внезапно вокруг них материализовалось изображение призрачного волка. Пусть и намного меньшего размера, чем в реальной схватке, но все же очень грозного на вид. «Волк» прошел сквозь Франкенштейна, пронзив землю с яркой вспышкой. Созданная им взрывная волна выбросила из кратера еще больше грунта.

— Да, да! Вот это совсем другое дело! Я уже начинаю слегка что-то чувствовать! — воскликнул он, выглядя еще безумнее из-за широко открытых глаз и кривой усмешки на губах. — Ну и чего мы стоим, кого мы ждем? Не останавливайтесь! Ему все еще нужно больше! _Мне_ нужно больше! Не сомневаюсь, что это далеко не все, на что вы способны, Музака-ним.

Музака, начиная тяжело дышать, недобро ухмыльнулся Франкенштейну в ответ, но отвечать не стал. Вместо этого с низким рыком он запустил следующего «волка», на этот раз использовав заметно больше силы.

***

Где-то позади них на краю кратера Кэриас и Раэль наблюдали за сценой, периодически укрываясь от отдачи их атак и уворачиваясь от летящих в их сторону камней. Оба они выглядели порядком шокированными.

— Они… они ведь просто сражаются, да?.. — смущенно поинтересовался Раэль.

— Да… просто _сражаются_ … Не смотри туда, Раэль, — Кэриас попытался прикрыть его лицо ладонью. — Ты еще слишком молод для этого.

— Прекрати обращаться со мной, как с ребенком! — Раэль раздраженно оттолкнул его руку. Однако спустя несколько секунд он сам отвернулся в сторону как от сцены, так и от Кэриаса. И вовсе он не покраснел как рак, начав думать о чем-то не том. Вот.

Тем временем Кентас сидел на некотором отдалении от них на другом конце кратера. Рядом с ним лежал все еще бессознательный Дорант. Кентас тоже наблюдал за этим шоу, но его, похоже, не особо беспокоило происходящее. Он лишь повел бровью и покачал головой, усмехнувшись, когда обстановка начала накаляться.

***

— А вы и правда начинаете нравиться моему _Копью_ , Музака-ним. Вы же чувствуете это? — его голос стал ниже, чем обычно, каждое слово было тягучим и нескрываемо похотливым, переходя почти в шепот в перерывах между атаками. — Оно уже давно просит меня передать вам кое-что… Оно _хочет_ вас, Музака-ним. Хочет поглотить вас целиком.

Франкенштейн слизал свежую кровь с собственных губ, окидывая Музаку откровенно грязным взглядом начиная с лица, переходя к груди и, наконец, остановившись чуть ниже пояса. Непристойная улыбка не сходила с его лица. Его черная, как смоль кожа, покрытая капельками крови и пота, отсвечивала темно-пурпурным в лунном свете. Черные волны расползались под ними обоими, периодически выбрасывая многочисленные лучи, подобно щупальцам. Они появлялись лишь на мгновение, чтобы лизнуть оборотня, оставляя болезненный след, и тут же исчезнуть.

— Эй, Франкенштейн… ты там как, в порядке? — Музака выпрямился, отмахиваясь от очередной атаки. Он стоял на коленях, возвышаясь над все еще лежащим на спине человеком. — Какие-то совсем уж безумные речи ты сейчас толкаешь. Я тебя едва узнаю.

— О, разве я забыл об этом упомянуть? — проворковал Франкенштейн, приподняв верхнюю часть тела, опираясь на локти. — Чем больше силы ты применяешь, тем больше это проклятое оружие будет сопротивляться. А чем больше оно сопротивляется, тем меньше я могу контролировать свои действия. Только и всего, — с противной улыбкой он потянулся к лицу Музаки и попытался погладить его по щеке рукой, однако тот резко её оттолкнул. — Сказать по правде, я уже довольно давно и сам не уверен, кто сейчас с тобой разговаривает: я… или копье…

С этими словами он резко подался вперед, обхватив Музаку обоими руками, и повалил его прямо на себя. В этот момент тысячи черных щупалец вырвались из-под его тела. В одно мгновение оба они были окутаны черной энергией, подобно кокону. Раздался сдавленный крик. И, хотя было сложно сказать наверняка, кто из них кричал, было не так сложно догадаться, что это вряд ли был Франки…

Спустя несколько невыносимо долгих секунд черные щупальца исчезли в белой вспышке света, обнажая вновь лежавшего на спине Франкенштейна, широко раскинувшего руки по сторонам. Музака нависал над ним, теперь опираясь не только на колени, но и на обе вытянутые руки, расположенные по обе стороны от головы человека. Его волосы беспорядочно свисали вниз, а тело было покрыто множеством ужасных на вид черных ран. Капли крови и пота падали на лицо и тело Франкенштейна. Оба они тяжело дышали.

Кожа Франкенштейна начала стремительно приобретать свой нормальный цвет, начиная с головы, быстро распространяясь по всему телу. По большей части он выглядел вполне невредимым, не считая горстки синяков, ссадин и кровавых разводов. Лицо же его выглядело вполне… удовлетворенно.

— А-а-а, да. Это было лучше, чем я ожидал. Спасибо, Музака-ним. Я чувствую себя намного лучше, — улыбнулся он на порядок менее безумно, но все еще довольно грязно, и сладко потянулся. После чего небрежно оттолкнул в сторону все еще пытающегося восстановить дыхание Музаку. Оборотень же выглядел на порядок хуже. Десятки черных ран кровоточили, кожа побледнела. Его трясло, будто в лихорадке. Он сел на земле рядом с Франкенштейном, все еще тяжело дыша, выглядя изможденным. Судя по всему, его основательно тошнило. Морщась от боли, он сжал руку в кулак и прикрыл рот, так ничего и не ответив.

— Ой, простите, я сделал вам больно? Я-то ожидал, что вы и не такое сможете выдержать. Иначе не могу понять, как вы собирались драться со мной всерьез, — он усмехнулся, вставая на ноги. — Если эта маленькая дружеская стычка настолько серьезно вас потрепала, полагаю, лучше бы вам оставить эту идею.

— Ты… в самом деле, невероятный монстр… Франкенштейн. Не знаю, в чем секрет твоей силы, но… опробовав её на своей шкуре… теперь я еще больше хочу с тобой сразиться в полную силу. Стоящего противника, представляющего реальную опасность для меня, в наши дни не так-то просто найти, чтобы упускать такой шанс. Не беспокойся, в следующий раз я буду готов. И лучше бы тебе основательно подготовиться. Ведь сдерживаться я больше не собираюсь, — Музака уже выглядел немного лучше, но все еще сидел на корточках, держась рукой за голову.

— Ловлю на слове. Ну, а пока не забывайте, что у нас еще остались общие враги на эту ночь. Лучше бы вам поторопиться и залечить все эти царапины, Музака-ним, — сказав это, Франкенштейн протянул ему руку. Музака потряс головой, но все же, вздохнув, неохотно принял помощь. Не то, чтобы он не мог подняться сам. Но хотя бы в этом Франкенштейн был прав. Как бы там ни было, а сейчас они не враги, а союзники. Пусть и всего лишь временно.

 


End file.
